Expedition to Ruusan
“So, Padawans, you two seem to like disobeying the orders of the jedi council… would you wish to come?” Sure stated. “I would” chuckled a humored Cha. “I would as well, you’re correct, I would say we are well mannered in disobeying orders” laughed Elysar. “So It’s decided. We leave shortly.” exclaimed Noah. The ship departed shortly after with the six Jedi. One wounded, five eager. Lore Rough Draft- Guts/Murf/Galen Leadup to Ruusan The lead up to the expedition begins on the Valkyrie, a Venator-class Star Destroyer during the Clone Wars. A routine mission in which the Troopers and Jedi were commanded to wipe out a splinter group of the “Red Dragon” known as the “Dragon’s fleet,” the splinter group held on to the traditions of the original “Red Dragon” faction. Jedi Sage Liam, Battlemaster Frost comes across a dark entity, hidden deep in a cave. Turning out to be a reincarnated spirit of Darth Nihilus, the two did battle, and Liam ultimately beat back (but did not kill) the spirit ultimately created a wound in the force to weaken Liam, and he fell into a deep coma. A worried Jedi Master by the name of Noah did everything he could to revive his old friend, along with some other jedi, but the force seemed to have no effect on the unconscious Master. It was as if the force could not touch him. The force seemed to dissipate around him. So Noah turned to the archives. The archives was the name given to a secret Jedi Temple, hidden within an asteroid in empty space, which the Valkyrie was tasked with protecting. Within this temple was a Library, which contained much of the Jedi’s accumulated knowledge, comparing even to the Library on Coruscant. Master Noah spent much time in the library, searching through ancient texts. Texts on Ancient Jedi and Sith, the powers they used, and rituals they practiced. Noah began researching on “The Battle of Malachor V” in which he found out about “The mass shadow generator” and “wounds in the force.” Master Noah realizing that he was digging a very deep hole on his current path began researching into “Darth Nihilus.” Noah found a passage in which it said “the leaders of Revan’s Sith Empire, learned how to create and make use of wounds in the Force in order to leech power from the destruction of lifeforms”Noah deducing that the master was under an illness due to a force wound began a personal mission, one which may risk his own seat on the council and even his own place in the Jedi Order. Noah began trying everything from showing emotion by crying in Liam’s quarters to cement the force bond between them but nothing was working. Noah attempted to contact the The Circle of Jedi Healing. They suggested multiple options. # Sever Liam’s ties to the force. # Sacrifice yourself in order to break a force bond. # Take Liam to a force nexus. Noah valuing his life and the effect of the force in Liam’s life decided he would begin research on force nexuses. Noah found out there was a force nexus residing within the depths of the Jedi Asteroid. Noah putting Liam in the force nexus put Liam into a kind of temporary healing status, it wasn’t enough to fully bring him conscious. Noah out of desperation began more of a detailed search on force nexuses. Noah began researching on “The Seventh Battle of Ruusan” as well as “Thought Bombs.” Noah read on a place known as “The Valley of The Jedi” hearing that it was home to a very powerful force nexus. As a last ditch attempt Noah set his sights on that nexus in hopes to bring his friend back. “It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it!” ''-Obi Wan Kenobi'' Just as they were about to leave, two padawans had arrived from Dromon. After a row in the jedi jail with Beast Master Thon, the two had decided it would be best to not be ignorant to multiple paths of the force no matter the political consequences within the jedi order. The two, Cha Vess, and Elysar Kahn, seeked knowledge on Dromon… Knowledge which they received. Cha Vess was a Kel Dor padawan, but he . Feeling better than ever, the two said goodbye to the Beast Master Thon, and hello to Master Noah, unknown of the great damage inflicted upon Liam. As soon as they were told of Liam’s condition, the two were eager to help in any way. Sure and Noah then invited them on the planned expedition. Another padawan, Liam’s padawan known as “'Pon'”, was already attending as well. He was mute, and could not speak. He was a calm and quiet fellow, but was also kind and compassionate. He would help Liam in any way possible. The Venture to Ruusan The team of six jumped into hyperspace and soon found themselves landing in the Valley of the Jedi, Ruusan. They began exploring the caves. They all sensed the strength of the force here; they felt humble in it’s massive presence. Soon after entering, they all lost consciousness for a short while and found themselves split into two groups. Pon, Cha, and Noah found themselves where they had passed out, at the entrance of the cave, but Sure and Pon found themselves in a deeper part of the cave, alone. As Pon, Cha, and Noah progressed they saw bug creatures. At first the three tried to befriend them, but the creatures were in such rage. They attacked the three, but the creatures were no match for trained swordsmen and their blades. They cut them down until the saw something. A ghost. This aberration of nightmares was next to an entrance, blocked by the force. It could not be entered. They talked to the ghost, and it responded. It sounded faint. Soon after they began talking to it, a man came running. At first Cha thought this was a force ghost, but it was too real for that. They caught up with the man. He said he saw an old man on our ship… He would soon introduce himself as “Devon Travis”. Noah decided to speak with him. He talked about the cave as his home; he had lived here his entire life. He barely knew of the surface. Pon and Cha, bored, decided to go search through the cave where they discovered something… A sort of shrine that had an inscription on it in basic. It read “A fool hides in sheep's clothing. The wolf (IDK). Devon had set traps throughout the cave. Noah then saw Elysar and Sure on the other side of one of Devon’s one way barriers, but it soon came down and the five were essentially reunited. Pon and Cha came running to tell Master noah of this quote of some sorts. Sure and Noah talked for a while. They then returned to a different shrine which (I'M not about to talk about the part when we put the sith holocron on the first shrine as it was soooo fucking confusing IDK something about symbols etc.) After completing the riddle the first force barrier came down, and they were one step closer to the force nexus. “Something is off about this… Devon” Noah thought. “His lust for power from the nexus and the one could only mean one thing”. Noah realized that this Devon was out to get power. Power, is something Noah couldn’t allow Devon to receive. The Jedi confronted Decon with all the evidence against him, but it soon was de-escalated. The Jedi were very cautious from this point forward. Soon Devon helped take down the second barrier because he figured out _____. Belief is not a matter of ''' '''Choice, but of conviction The nexus is free, It opens with a prediction *The Nexus Is Open* The Seven walk in. Life fills the room from top to bottom. Old trees stand steadfast next to ancient statues. These statues stare at those who enter. These statues stare at those who shall die. These statues stare at those who shall be reborn. Devon calls for “The One”. Is this the pure force? The force speaks? No. Impossible! “The One” asks all what they want as their wish. All but Devon ask for Liam to become healed. Devon however, seeks power. Devon is cast away from “The One”, but will not let the Jedi use its power. In his right hand, Devon ignited his red lightsaber. It was odd, vibrating with some effect. The Jedi tried to reason with him, saying the prophecy could change, but he would not listen. “We cannot save him master, absolute power corrupts absolutely” -''Padawan Elysar during the fight'' Devon charges at noah and leaps over him. Cha takes a jab, but misses. Sure and Devon duel, slashing back and for, but Devon must remain quick on his feet if he is too succeed. Noah hits Devon, but he is not unable to fight. As he regains his ground Cha stabs in the abdomen. No blood comes out. He is captured, but whatever was inside Devon fired up. He took of his shackles and began fighting. Weaking Pon and Cha with his saber. Finally Noah takes the final jab at him straight in the chest. "Fear is a disease, Hope is the only cure” Devon stumbles onto the wall, defeated. At this moment something peculiar happened. A great beam of light appeared from Devon and blinded the six survivors. After it, Devon was gone. He is presumed dead, as the prophecy states. Did “The One” end his suffering? This force spirit thanked the jedi for being selfless and pure and granted them all one wish that he could do with the force. They all had to agree, which they did. Liam was to be brought back to the point he was at before the encounter he had with Nihilus. They meditated next to the nexus. Liam in the center. Pure light surrounded these remarkable Jedi while they sat. Liam was healed. Reborn. The Jedi rejoiced! They had all survived. Liam was weak but his strength was returning every minute. They fixed the ship and flew home. “To be a Jedi is to face the truth, and choose. Give off light, or darkness. Be a candle, or the night" -''Yoda'' So that marked the end of this spontaneous trip to Ruusan. This will be finished, there may be some incomplete information.